Kodama Maverick
Kodama Maverick (木霊 マヴァーイック) is the director, writer, and creator of Norse Precure! and Zeti Precure. Description She has short brown hair that can shine in the sunlight. She has been wearing glasses since she was three years old. On the topic of three years old, she was then diagnosed with minor autism. But she's also known for having a tragic past ever since she joined the wiki. Series Created 2014: Norse Precure! 2015: Norse Precure H March 2016: Yokai Watch Crusaders May 2016: Norse Precure Yokai Watch Crusaders crossover movie script July 2016: Go Sonic Pretty Cure with Yuna Shidzuki (DISCONTINUED) October 2016 : Zeti Precure Issues Due to her tragic past, she has been having life issues and will get punishments from her real mom at times. Most of the time, the punishments revolve around her hobbies because she can't be honest and trustworthy and doesn't know what trust is. But also for her grades in school. These punishments will last until her grades go up, even if its like winter break. She will then cry about it and then become angry. This is because she doesn't have older siblings at her moms but does at her dads. She has even faced issues in school. When she started junior high school, she was bullied by other girls in school and eventually boys. A year later, she decided to join the wiki in hopes that she can make some friends. She's also a smart student but lacks grades in high school. Favorites * Anime: Pokemon, Precure, Yokai Watch, Monogatari, Love Live, MadoMagi, Yuki Yuna, Symphogear, Osomatsu, Sgt Frog (old one), Nanoha, Hoshi no Kaabii, Sailor Moon (old one), Ojamajo Doremi, Twin Angel * Manga: Pokespe, Twin Spica, Hayate the Combat Butler, MadoMagi, Sailor Moon, Twin Star Exorcists, Yokai Watch * TV Shows: Forensic Files, Good Morning America, Fresh Prince, I Survived A Japanese Game Show, Impractical Jokers, Bizzare Foods, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom * Movies: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Volcanion and The Mechanical Marvel, Kubo and The Two Strings, Yokai Watch (Movie 1 and 2), Pokemon DP (10-12), Pokemon Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Sonic the Hedgehog the movie (SHUT UP TAILS! X'D), MadoMagi Rebellion, Popin Q, Pokemon The Movie I Choose You * Video Games: Pokemon, Kirby, Smash Bros, Sonic Lost World, Gmod, SIF, Yokai Watch, Animal Crossing, Senran Kagura, Miitopia, Magia Record (preregistered), Magia Record (preregistered) * Artists: Nana Mizuki, Inori Minase, Rie Takahashi, Yui Horie, Ayahi Takagaki, Claris, Kalafina, Skrillex, Saori Hayami, Aoi Yuki, Fripside, Aika Kobayashi, Dangerkids * Composers: Element Gardens, Shinji Miyazaki, Takanashi Yasuharu, Yuki Kajura, Shota Kageyama Pretty Cure Favorites * Pink cures : Blossom, Melody, Lovely, Flora, Miracle, Whip * Blue cures : Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, Beauty, Diamond, Princess, Mermaid, Gelato (I don't know which one i hate) * Yellow cures : Muse, Peace (She's so me), Rosetta, Twinkle, Custard, Etolie * Purple cures : Moonlight, Sword, Fortune, Magical (My Precure Waifu) * Red cures: Rouge, Passion, Sunny, Scarlet, Chocolat * White cures: White, Echo * Green cures: March, Felice, Parfait (GODDAMMIT I LOVE HER SO MUCH THANK YOU MINASE) * Faries: Candy, Pop, Choppy (RIP Miyu Matsuki), Cologne, Mofurun (Best mascot!), Pekorin * Villians: Moerumba, Westar (He's really funny), Desert Apostles (not going to name one), Trio the Minor, Majorina, Marmo (That one episode where she was Cutie Madame was funny), Oresky (He's funny and he's played by Kululu), Shut, Lock, Gamettsu (ZABOKUU SAMA AISHITERU!!!), Orba (Everyone's including myself Precure husbando! Even in his final form, he's still a pretty boy), Julio (JulioxIchika shipper) * Fanseries: Sky Pretty Cure (Huge fan of Sky Pretty Cure, Thank You Sina-chan), Elemental Nature Precure (I like the idea of switching the female thing with male) Pokemon History *When did I first got into Pokemon? **11 years ago (As of 2017) *How did you get into Pokemon? **Through the Trading Card Game. I went to a toy store at a mall one day, saw them and told my mom I want one of those theme decks *What was your first Pokemon card? **It was a Delta Species Latias, I still have that card to this day in a cardboard box in my closet where I keep all of my Pokemon cards in **My first EX card was a Delecatty EX that I got from a random pack not knowing it was an EX card and still have that somewhere safe *What was your first Pokemon game you played? **Mine was the original Pokemon Silver, I'm so excited that's coming to 3DS Virtual Console *Favorite Pokemon games (Story-wise) **Mine would have to be Black and White 1 through Sun and Moon *Favorite Pokemon games (Score-wise) **Diamond through Moon *Favorite spinoff games **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Time through Super **Pokemon Conquest (Loved that game and I still do to this day) **Ranger 1 and 2 Favorite images kv02.png 1191d16c43ba7465a286d4316acd8f96--girl-halloween-costumes-sexy-halloween.jpg Lillie_and_Lunala.png|This just looks so pretty Lillie_and_Lunala2.png|Just even more pretty... DOOjVwvV4AAeENB.jpg|My First SSR I pulled in YuYuYui Category:Directors Category:ZetiZaverick